I Prefer the Wild Type
by xHeiwa
Summary: Haruhi OOC. Haruhi walks in on her boyfriend with his tongue down another girl's throat. Sometimes the lion falls in love with the lamb. -on temporary hiatus-


Haruhi felt crushed. She leaned against the doorway for support and closed her eyes, hoping what she just saw was all just part of some horrible nightmare. The image was burned into her brain.

"Tamaki, just what the hell was that?" She took a step towards him after a moment. The other girl he was with previously was gone. Tamaki, just noticing that Haruhi was watching his little make-out-session, scratched his head and flashed a smile at her. It obviously didn't work, seeing as she was still crying.

"What you saw isn't what you thought it was." Tamaki tried to smile to convince his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend that she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"You were sucking Éclair's face!" The brunette screamed and started to turn away from the blonde idiot in front of her. Said idiot grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around so she was facing him.

"Haru-chan, darling, come on?" Tamaki flashed another cheesy smile making Haruhi want to break every perfect bone in his slimy, cheating body.

"Haha," Haruhi wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed the hair out her eyes. "Maybe I did over-react a little."

"Don't worry about it. We can pretend like this never even happened!" Tamaki closed his eyes and leaned down to give her a kiss. But instead of his mouth connecting with hers, he felt a much stronger body part connect with his nose. He opened his eyes and saw her rubbing her fist.

"Just incase your thick skull didn't get the point, this means we're over idiot." She ran out of the music room and down the hall. The day was almost over and she could think out everything that just happened. Everything seemed to be surreal. She hurriedly walked outside to avoid being seen by any of her other friends with no such luck.

"Haruhi!" She heard the two voice echo after her. Pretending not to hear the fire-haired twins she continued along her walk. She could hear the footsteps run after her down the hall. "Haruhi! Why won't you answer us?" They called out yet again.

"Why don't you ask that cheating bastard?" She screamed out. The footsteps stopped and she ran out the doors ahead of her.

She looked around at the sakura blossoms and faintly smiled. They always cheered her up, maybe it was because her mom always used to go to the park with her in the spring when they were in full bloom and the streets were lined with pink. Walking over to the fountain, she sat on the concrete ledge and thought about the last half hour of her life.

'_Wasn't I a good enough girlfriend? Did he suspect me of cheating? Revenge over something?' _Tears formed yet again and she brushed them away and blinked several times. A dark shadow appeared in front of her. She turned around to see non other than her best friend, Takashi Morinozuka.

"Hey, need a hug?" He was never a man of many words, but when he did speak he always said just the right thing. He leaned down and Haruhi immediately jumped up into his arms. Now the tears were flowing freely and she felt a little embarrassed. Mori let go of her and wiped the tears away with a solemn look on his face. "So, do I need to kick some ass?"

She laughed quickly and playfully punched his arm.

"While that would be wonderful," She paused for a moment. "He's most likely sucking face with Éclair…" Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip.

Mori stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's go out somewhere to cheer you up."

"Wait," She smiled and stood up. "Can I use you in a little revenge scheme?"

Mori raised an eyebrow in question. "Um…"

"PERFECT! Let's go!" She smiled genuinely for the first time that afternoon.

~*~

Inside the school Tamaki was walking down the long crowded hallway in search of the girl he had just truly pissed off.

"Haru-Chan! Come out, come out wherever you are!" He called out again and again through the bustling stream of Ouran students. He tried to listen for her voice but he only picked up on useless conversations being led on by students.

"Want to come over to my mother's birthday? I heard that she's going to have the Gazette there!"

"Oh sorry, I'm going to be in London that weekend!"

"I hate cashmere; I told my father distinctly that I wanted Angora Wool!"

'_Girls are troublesome, why did I want to date one? Well it's too late for that now and I need to find the one I screwed up with. Haruhi is a quiet, slightly boring girl… Ah! The cooking hallway! The only classes there are in the morning!"_

Tamaki raced back to the third music room and down the hallway across from it. At the far end he spotted two people. _'That must be her.'_

Haruhi had her arms wrapped around Mori's neck. She bit her lip in anticipation and heard Tamaki racing over towards her. "Ready?" She asked the teen she was holding, who also had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah…" He leaned forward with a racing heart and placed his lips on hers. They shared a played out kiss for a few moments until the blonde self-proclaimed 'Prince' reached them.

"So you throw a big scene with the tears and the storming off and I catch this? Nice one, yeah real classy." Tamaki snapped at the two. "And seriously," He looked directly into Mori's eyes. "I thought we were friends." He snorted a quick laugh. "I guess that was just a joke too?" He stalked off down the hallway.

"Maybe that was a little…"

"Harsh?" Haruhi finished for him. "But I don't feel bad in the slightest way. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Sure," Mori followed after her like a dog after its owner. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for Tamaki. But Haruhi was more important, right?


End file.
